Wie man Verspannungen löst
by darkangelwings666
Summary: SIE kommt von der Arbeit, ER hilft ihr sich zu entspannen… BEIDE haben ihren Spaß…Lemon, PWP
1. Chapter 1

Wieder was neues von mir….

Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass ich etwas enttäuscht bin, dass niemand, aber auch absolut niemand, ein commi zu meiner anderen Fic da gelassen hat… und jetzt erzählt mir nicht, ihr hättet sie nicht gelesen….

Ihr könnt euch ruhig outen, dass ihr so was lest…was soll ich da sagen? Ich schreibe so was … hihi….

Also ein neuer Versuch..  
Ihr könnt mir ja sagen, ob er euch gefällt…gelle?? bütttteeeeeee…..

Und wenns nur gaanzz kurz ist…

Also dann:

* * *

**_Titel: _**Wie man(n) Verspannungen löst

**_Autor: _**darkangelwings666

**_Teile: _**1/3

**_Genre: _**romanze?? PWP

**_Raiting:_** M (NC 17)

**_Warning: _**Lemon, lime, PWP

**_Summary: _**SIE kommt von der Arbeit, ER hilft ihr sich zu entspannen… BEIDE haben ihren Spaß…

_**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.

**_AN (Autorsnote): _**Viel Spaß ;-)

* * *

Wie man Verspannungen löst

Erschöpft schloss sie die Haustür hinter sich. Die Leute im Zauberereiministerium dachten auch, sie könnten sich alles erlauben. Pha, da hatten sie sich aber getäuscht. Nicht mir ihr!

Sie hängte ihren langen Umhang an die Gardarobe und ging hinauf um sich etwas frisch zu machen und auszuruhen. Es war wieder ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und ihr tat alles weh. Ihr Nacken, der gesamte Rücken war durch das stundenlange sitzen und bearbeiten von Pergamenten ganze verspannt. Sie wollte nur noch Ruhe.

Langsam ging sie die Treppen hinauf und öffnete die Schlafzimmertüre.

Komischerweise war das Zimmer nicht so dunkel, wie es sein sollte, da ein paar Kerzen schwebten vereinzelt durch den Raum.

„Hallo, mein Schatz.", eine tiefe, samtige Stimme begrüßte sie und lies einen kleinen Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen.

„War heut wieder ein anstrengender Tag, nicht wahr?" Sie brachte nicht mehr als ein schwaches Nicken zustande, während seine Hände zu ihrem Nacken wanderten und ihn sanft massierten. Ein wohliges Seufzen entwich ihren Lippen.

„Du bist ja ganz verspannt! Leg dich auf die Matte!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Und tatsächlich tauchte jetzt eine dicke, weichaussehende Matte aus dem Nichts auf.

Zögerlich lies sie sich darauf nieder.

„Zieh dir deine Bluse aus." Wies er sie an. Unschlüssig zögerte sie einen Moment, begann dann dennoch damit die Knöpfe zu öffnen.

„Die Hose auch!" Was hatte er vor? Mehr widerwillig entledigte sie sich auch ihrer Hose und lag nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche auf der Matte. In dem Zimmer war es leicht frisch, sodass sich ihre Brustwarzen leicht aufrichten.

„Dreh dich auf den Bauch!" Murrend befolgte sie seine Anweisung und fragte sich zum wiederholten male, was er vorhatte. Klar, sie vertraute ihm, aber dennoch….

Ein spitzer Schrei entwich ihren Lippen, als etwas Feuchtes plötzlich auf ihren Rücken tropfe.

„Entspann dich." Hörte sie seine sanfte Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Sein wahrer Atem strich über ihren Nacken, während er mit kräftigen Bewegungen ihren Rücken mit einem speziellen Zauber-Entspannungs-Massageöl behandelte.

Mit der Zeit entspannte sie sich völlig und genoss seine zärtlichen Berührungen. Sanft, doch kraftvoll massierte er ihren Nacken, ihre Schulter, fuhr mit seinen Händen langsam ihren Rücken hinunter.

Ein wohliges Seufzen entwich ihr, als sich die Verspannungen nach und nach lösten. Dennoch machte er weiter. Fuhr über ihren Rücken und machte sich am Verschluss ihres BHs zu schaffen. Momente später lag auch schon ihr gesamter Rücken frei. Langsam und großzugig bedeckte er jeden Zentimeter Haut mit dem fruchtigen Öl.

Als er soweit mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden war, wies er sie an sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Sanft entfernte er den restlichen störenden Stoff ihres BHs. Achtlos landete er irgendwo auf dem Fußboden.

Seine mit Massageöl beschmierten Hände legten sich sanft auf ihre Brüste und massierten sie leicht.

Ein leichtes Keuchen entwich ihr, als seine Hände ihre Seiten entlang wanderten und sich in ihrem Slip verfingen. Mit einem kleinen Ruck landete auch er irgendwo.

Wieder strichen seine Hände über ihren ganzen Körper, verteilten das Massageöl auf ihr und fuhren ihre Konturen nach. Ihre Brustwarzen wurden unter seinen Händen hart und richteten sich volles auf. Noch penibler erforschte wie vorher erforschte er jeden Zoll ihres Körpers und jagte mit seinen sanften Berührungen immer neue Schauer durch ihren Körper.

Immer wieder hauchte er leichte Küsse auf ihre Brüste, umspielte mit seiner Zunge ihre Brustwarzen und knabberte sanft an ihrem Brustbein, während seine Hände weiter an ihren Seiten entlang strichen.

Plötzlich ließ er völlig von ihr ab und verschwand für ein paar Momente aus ihrem Blickfeld.

„Schließ die Augen." Wies er sie an. Zögernd gehorchte sie.

Ein kleines Keuchen entwich ihr, als seine Hände unerwartet plötzlich an ihren Waden waren und auch diese sanft massierten. Langsam arbeitete er sich nach oben. Leicht fuhren seine Hände die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang und hinterließen eine Gänsehaut.

Ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen entwich ihr, als seine Hand, wie zufällig ihre feuchte Mitte berührte. Instinktiv spreizte sie die Beine noch etwas mehr.

Er ließ ein leichtes Lachen hören, doch noch hatte er nicht vor, ihrem Wünsch nach zu geben.

Wieder knabberte er an ihrem Hals, wanderte tiefer, küsste ihr Brustbein und umspielte mit seiner Zunge ihre Brustwarzen.

Seine Hände wanderten an ihren Seiten entlang und massierten die Innseiten ihrer Oberschenkel, wobei er jedoch darauf achtete, dass er nicht aus versehen ihre Perle berührte.

Ihr schien es als seinen seine Hände überall nur nicht dort, wo sie sie gerne haben würde.

Frustriert ließ sie ein leises Schauben hören und entlockte ihm damit ein erneutes samtiges Lachen.

Ein erschrockenes Quietschen verließ ihre Lippen, als er leicht über ihre Perle blies. Der zarte Lufthauch steigerte ihre Erregung noch weiter und ihre Überraschung wandelte sich weiter in Verlangen. Dieses erregende Spiel betrieb er noch einige male, wobei sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper bildete und sich ihre Erregung ins Unermessliche steigerte.

Ihr Becken zuckte, als er seine Finger vorsichtig zu ihrer Mitte wanderten und ihre Perle sanft massierte.

Ein tiefes lustvolles Stöhnen entwich ihr, während einer seiner Finger langsam in sie eindrang.

Er verharrte einen Augenblick und bedeckte ihren Körper mit Küssen. Wanderte über ihren Bauch, zu ihren Brüsten und fing dann ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein.

Ein weiteres Stöhnen verließ ihre Lippen, als sich der Finger in ihr rhythmisch bewegte und sich noch ein Zweiter dazugesellte.

Fast unmerklich strichen seine Hände weiter über ihren Körper.

Ihr Becken zuckte erneut nach oben und ein weiteres lautes Aufkeuchen entweicht ihr, als schließlich noch ein dritter Finger in sie eindrang.

Wieder verharrten die Finger in ihr einem Moment und erneut fing er ihr Lippen zu einem prickelnden Kuss ein. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über ihr Brustbein, ihre Bürste, weiter über ihren Bauch, bis schließlich seine Zunge ihre Perle berührte.

Ein abgehacktes Keuchen entwich ihren Lippen, während sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen streckte. Das Kribbeln in ihrer Mitte wurde immer heftiger und ihre Hände gruben sich tief in sein Haar.

Seine Zunge umspielte weiter sanft ihre Perle, während seine Finger das prickelnde Spiel ergänzen und sich in ihr im Tankt seiner Zungenschläge bewegten. Wenn es noch möglich war spreizte sie ihre Beine noch etwas weiter.

Ihr Stöhnen wurde immer wilder und lauter. Ihr Becken zuckte und ihr Oberkörper wand sich auf der Unterlage. Immer weiter trieben seine Berührungen sie. Immer größer wurde ihr Verlangen.

Mit jeder seiner Bewegungen jagten bittersüße Wellen von Erregung durch ihren Körper. Jeder seiner Zungenschläge entlockt ihr ein weiteres Stöhnen, jagt neuen süße Qualen durch ihren Körper und brachte sie mehr um ihren Verstand.

Ihr Rück bog sich durch und ihre Hände krallten sich noch tiefer in seine Harre, als seine Bewegungen immer schneller wurden. Mit einem Mal begannen sich die Muskeln ihres Becken zusammenzuziehen, während ein Lustdurchdrängter Schrei ihre Lippen verließ. Alles in ihr zog sich zusammen, als die Wellen ihres Höhepunktes über sie hereinbrachen.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich zurück auf die Matte sinken und versuchte ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Langsam zog er sich von ihrer Mitte zurück und hauchte ihr leichte Küsse auf die Lippen, so dass sie sich selber schmecken konnte.

* * *

Tbc

Und es ist noch nicht zu ende...  
es geht weiter...

und jetzt nur noch schnell ein commi dalassen..

eure darkangelwings66


	2. Chapter 2

Hi.

Ich muss sagen, dass ich mich rießig über die reviews gefreut hab...  
dass man bei euch erst immer schimpfen muss... ("versuch ernst kopf zu schütteln... klappt nicht...")

Also dann würd mich feuen noch mal und noch von vieeeelen anderen zu hören...  
Also dann gehts weiter!!

viel spaß!!!

* * *

Wie man Verspannungen löst: Teil 2

Sanft lehnte er seinen Körper gegen sie. Sie spürte seine warmen und weichen Lippen auf den ihren, seine Küsse wurden immer fordernder.

Seine heißen Küsse begannen sie erneut zu erregen und sie fühlte wie die Wärme sich erneut in ihren Schoß sammelte. Die Wärme breitete sich von dort in ihrem ganzen Körper aus.

Ihre Hände fuhren tief durch sein Haar und sie drückte ihren Körper wieder fester gegen ihn. Ein leises Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle, wurde aber mit einem Kuss erstickt.

Sie schlang ihre Arme erneut um ihn und presste leidenschaftlich ihre Lippen auf seine. Seine Hände wanderten ihre Seiten entlang und hinterließen eine leichte Gänsehaut. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich leicht, als sie wie zufällig die Beule in seiner Hose berührte.

Sanft und sehr gefühlvoll zog sie ihm das Shirt über den Kopf und ihre Finger strichen über die freigelegte nackte Haut auf seinem Rücken. Ein wohliger Schauer rann durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn erneut leicht aufstöhnen.

Sie beugt sie etwas vor und hauchte zarte Küsse auf seinen sehnigen Oberkörper, der muskulöser war, als er unter der Umhängen gewirkt hatte. Ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Brust, während sie den Kopf wieder etwas hob, um ihm erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Seine Hände wanderten derweil wieder zu ihren Brüsten und massierten diese leicht, womit er ihr ein Seufzen entlockte.

Sie hatte währenddessen ihre Finger die Wirbelsäule entlang hinunter wandern lassen und war nun bei seinem Hosenbund angelangt.

Seine Hände wanderten unablässig über ihre nackte Haut und machten sie damit fast verrückt.

Er presste seinen Unterleib gegen den ihren und sie konnte nur zu gut seine Erregung spüren.

Sie hatte das Gefühl ein heißer Lava würde ihren Körper fließen und die ganze Hitze sammelte sich in ihrem Schoss. Neue Erregung hatte sie gepackt und sie spürte wieder ein wildes Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen.

Sie schaffte es nicht sich darauf zu konzentrieren, seine Hose zu öffnen, immer wieder entwich der Knopf ihren Findern, die vor Erregung schon leicht zitterten. Mehrmals musste sie ansetzten, bis sie es endlich schaffte seine Hose abzustreifen. Als er den störenden Stoff endlich los war, glitt ihre Hand zu seinem Schaft und begann diesen sanft zu massieren.

Ein Lautes Stöhnen entwich ihm und er legt den Kopf für einen Moment genießerisch in den Nacken.

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern leicht über ihre Bauch und erzeugte eine neue Gänsehaut. Schließlich ließ er seine Finger erneut zwischen ihre Oberschenkel gleiten und begann leicht über ihre Perle zu streichen, während seine andere Hand noch immer abwechselnd ihre Brüste kneteten.

Dann legte er sich zwischen ihre Beine und zog ihre Hüfte etwas näher heran. Mit einem kräftigen Stoss drang er in sie ein und beiden entwich ein lautes, lustvolles Stöhnen. Langsam zog er sich etwas aus ihr zurück, um dann mit einem kräftigen Stoß wieder ganz in sie einzudringen. Jedes Mal wenn er wieder zu stieß, entlockte er ihr ein leises Stöhnen, welches sich langsam steigerte und immer lustvoller wurde.

Ihre Hände strichen immer wieder über seinen Bauch und seine Brust, bis hinauf zu seinem Hals und Nacken, den sie dann sanft mit ihrem Mund bearbeitete.

Schließlich schlangen sich ihre Beine um seine Hüften und zog ihn näher zu sich, während das Stöhnen und Keuchen, das ihr entwich immer lauter wurde.

Langsam aber sicher wurden seine Stöße schneller, er bog seinen Oberkörper durch und begann erneut damit sie wild zu küssen.

Sie konnte spürte, wie sein Atem immer keuchender ging, wie sich ein leichter Schweißfilm auf ihrer Haut bildete. Er erhöhte sein Tempo noch etwas mehr und seine Stöße waren noch härter und fester als zuvor.

Doch plötzlich stoppte er und sah sie heftig atmend an. Dann drückte er ihre Beine, die sich noch immer um seine Hüften schlangen, auseinander und zog sich ganz aus ihr zurück.

Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an, konnte sich daraus keinen Reim machen. Sie wollte schon fragen was das sollte, doch er legt ihr einen Finger sanft auf den Mund um sie so davon ab zu halten.

Tbc

* * *

Ich weiß, ist nicht sonderlich lang... sorry "schäm"

Wir spielen jetzt ein kleines Spiel, ja?

Ich sag, in 2 Wochen gibts den nächsten bzw. letzten Teil... ABER für jedes Review, kommt er einen Tag schneller, deall??

Also bis denne


	3. Chapter 3

Hallole und da bin ich dann wieder!

Wie versprochen ein paar Tage früher!

DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! (grins)

**_

* * *

_**

Titel: Wie man(n) Verspannungen löst

**_Autor: _**darkangelwings666

_**Teile:**_ 3/3

**_Genre: _**romanze?? PWP

**_Raiting:_** M (NC 17) (Achtung: nicht für Minderjährige... aber ihr haltet euch eh nicht drann... hätte ich auch nicht... aber zum Glück bin ich ja jetzt seit nem Monat 18... (so und jetzt schaut mal, wann ich meine anderen Storys geschrieben habe...) ...)

**_Warning: _**Lemon, lime, PWP

**_Summary: _**SIE kommt von der Arbeit, ER hilft ihr sich zu entspannen… BEIDE haben ihren Spaß…

_**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.

**_AN (Autorsnote): _**Viel Spaß ;-)

* * *

_Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an, konnte sich daraus keinen Reim machen. Sie wollte schon fragen was das sollte, doch er legt ihr einen Finger sanft auf den Mund um sie so davon ab zu halten._

* * *

Dann schlang er seine Arme um ihr erregtes Becken und drehte sie um, sodass sie vor ihm Kniete.

Daraufhin legte er wieder, dieses mal von hinten, seine Hände auf ihre Brüste und begann ihren Nacken zu küssen. Seine Hände strichen über ihre Brust und Bauch hinunter zu ihrem Schoß. Sie konnte deutlich spüren, wie er sich fest von hinten an sie presste. Instinktiv öffnete sie ihre Beine etwas, sodass er mit seiner Hand leichter zwischen ihre Beine kam und begann sie dort sachte zu berühren. Sofort spürte sie, wie sich die Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen wieder verstärkte und als er mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang, verließ ein neuerliches Stöhnen ihre Lippen.

Sie legte ihren Kopf etwas seitlich und suchte seine Lippen. Er massierte unterdessen weiter ihren Lustpunkt und drang immer wieder mit seinen Fingern in sie ein. Sie spürte, wie ihre Körper zu zittern begann und fühlte, wie immer neue Wellen von Lust sie durchzuckten.

Doch wieder unterbrach er das Spiel, kurz bevor die Wellen eines erneuten Höhepunktes über sie herein brechen konnten. Frustriert stöhnte sie auf und drängte sich ihm etwas entgegen.

Er entzog sich ihr allerdings völlig und wartete einige Momente ab, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen.

Dann drückte er ihre Oberkörper nach unten in Richtung Matte, packte erneut fest, jedoch sanft ihre Hüften und drang dann wieder in sie ein.

Ein leises lustvolles Wimmern kam über ihre Lippen, als er plötzlich wieder so tief und hart in war.

Wieder begann er mit demselben Spielchen, wie beim ersten Mal. Er zog sich immer wieder langsam aus ihr zurück, um dann kräftig zuzustoßen. Jeder seiner Stöße, brachte ihren ganzen Körper zum Beben und Vibrieren. Ihre Hände krallten sich in die Matte, während er immer kräftiger, aber nicht schneller zustieß, sie legt ihren Kopf in den Nacken und drängte sich näher an ihn. Das Stöhnen und Keuchen, das den Raum erfüllt wurde immer heftiger und lauter.

Doch wieder stoppt er nach wenigen Minuten und zog sich aus ihr zurück. Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll und wütend an. Was bitte hatte er vor? Warum tat er das? Warum, verdammt, quälte er sie so?

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie er es schon wieder fertig brachte, das Spiel zu unterbrechen. Jeder andere Mann hätte es bis zum Ende durchgezogen. Er hatte nun schon zum zweiten mal kurz vor dem Höhepunkt abgebrochen.

Schließlich legte er sich neben sie auf den Rücken und zog sie sanft zu sich. Sie setzte sich immer noch etwas verwirrt, aber immer noch maßlos erregt rittlings auf seinen Schoß.

Sie hob ihr Becken etwas an und schon es etwas nach vorn und ließ sich über seinem Schaft langsam nach unten gleiten. Somit war sie es, die den Rhythmus angeben konnte. Sie genoss jeden Augenblick und ließ sich nur sehr, sehr langsam auf ihn gleiten, dabei schloss sie kurz ihre Augen, bis sie ihn ganz in sich aufgenommen hatte.

Langsam begann sie ihr Becken zu bewegen, sie hob und senkte es und ließ es gleichzeitig kreisen.

Seine Hände wanderten über ihre Oberschenkel und verweilten kurz auf ihrem Becken, dann wanderten sie weiter ihre Seiten entlang und legten sich wieder auf ihre Brüste.

Ihre Finger fuhren derweil sanft die Konture seines Oberkörpers nach. Sie bog ihren Rücken durch und beugte sich nach vorn und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich wieder trennten konnte sie seinen keuchenden Atem an ihrem Hals spüren.

Er verteilte erneut Küsse auf ihrer Haut, seine Lippen wanderten immer tiefer und saugten sich dann schließlich an ihren Brustwarzen fest, während seine Hände ihre Seiten entlang strichen. Jeder seiner Zungeschläge ließ Stromschlag durch ihren Körper fließen. Ihr Stöhnen wurde noch lauter und ihre Bewegungen auf ihm immer schneller und fahriger.

Auch er begann unter ihr zu erzittern, sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und wildes Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle, während er von unten versuchte in sie zu stoßen...

Sie spürte, wie sich die Hitze immer mehr zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte und presste sich ihm immer mehr entgegen. Dann fühlte sie, wie die gewaltigen Wellen ihres Höhepunktes über sie hereinbrachen und sich die Muskeln ihres Unterleibes wild und unkontrolliert zusammenzogen, während ein lauter Schrei aus ihrer Kehle kam, der zu einem Stöhnen und schließlich zu einem Wimmern wurde.

Auch er zuckte und stöhnte unter ihr heftig, als ihn der Orgasmus ergriff. Sie bewegte sich noch immer leicht auf ihm und spürte, wie nur langsam das Gefühl in ihr schwächer wurde und sie sich immer wieder um ihn zusammen zog.

Schließlich strichen ihre Hände beruhigend über seine schweißnasse Brust. Sie konnte spüren wie sein Herz schlug und es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, bis sich ihr Atem langsam beruhigte.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen strahlten dunkel und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Nun, Schatz. Ich glaube nun bist du nicht mehr verspannt." Noch einmal beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Nein, das glaube ich auch.", sagte sie und lächelte. „Nun, nicht mehr."

Sanft kuschelte sie sich in seine Arme und seufzte zufrieden.

Er hauchte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Kopf und löschte mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Kerzen.

_Fin_

* * *

Gibt es da noch etwas zu sagen, außer büüüüüüüüüttttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ein Review??? 

Eure darkangelwings666


End file.
